The majority of schemes for low cost housing have centered around the provision of interlocking building blocks but these have to be transported to the site or made on the site with moulds which have to be transported.
Moulded building blocks are not inexpensive and require a degree of skill to erect them. They also have to be finished off by plastering, painting, or the like, and require maintenance.
It has also been proposed to effect low cost housing by forming cladding or shuttering or formwork into which concrete is poured but these methods often involve the elevation of heavy concrete to the top of such shuttering. When the shuttering is removed, it is necessary to finish off the structure as discussed above.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an element for a building procedure which allows unskilled persons to erect an inexpensive house or other building very rapidly and for the resulting building not to require finishing or maintenance.